


A Piece of Ptego

by Lovebattery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Aliens, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebattery/pseuds/Lovebattery
Summary: You are on your first solo mission to collect samples from an asteroid, but that is soon ended when three unknown beings enter your ship and take you to their planet.





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [komorebi4223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebi4223/gifts).

Vleskans: Two forms - A (Fighting) - When in battle or defending their planet Vleskans become an 8 foot tall beast on four crab-like legs. They have two large arms with sharp talons and a long snout filled with teeth. They try not to take this form unless necessary. - B (Resting) - The usual form is similar to human male but a bluish/purple tint, this is why they are so curious about humans because they are similar. The penis is ribbed with filaments along the length and there are no testicles, instead, two tentacles that move on their own. Each being has an egg sack inside their abdomen as well as an egg canal exiting through the buttocks. One will lay eggs inside the other in order to incubate them and procreate. No female version exists. If they are not intending to procreate but simply to get pleasure, they ejaculate a thick purple liquid instead of eggs. Usually, they create a group of 4 to be mates with, though some may be larger. They don't process matter like humans, they live off of absorbing nutrients through touch from plants mostly or the sun/moons. As mentioned before they are very intrigued by the Earth especially human forms, specifically female ones.

~

You stood up and stretched out your legs now that your ship was cruising smoothly through space. It was weird being without a crew but they had only needed one person to control the pod you were on and since you were thoroughly trained, you had been selected. It was a straightforward mission, collect some samples from a large asteroid that was floating some ways from Earth and return home. It was somewhat long though, 5 months was the expected timeline and you were sure you would be bored a lot but you had brought a vibrator and downloaded plenty of porn so really you were set.

~ A week later ~

You were officially bored. This was your first mission alone and apparently being alone made things about a million times worse. You had no one to talk to or laugh with or even just to sit with in silence. You were walking around the ship counting squares when something hit the side of the ship, sending you to the floor. You scrambled up in shock unsure of what could have hit you since you would have been notified if it was space material.

Strapping into your seat you used the cameras to search around the ship, finding a tiny pod attached to the docking station. Your body froze and a shiver ran straight up your spine. It wasn't a pod from Earth. You heard the sound of the airtight door releasing, letting whatever was in that pod right onto your ship. It was too late to try and shut it so you ran into your sleeping bunk and shut the door, breathing heavily and shaking. There was nothing to defend yourself with and no one to ask for help. _Think Y/N, think. _

You grabbed your magic wand and held it tightly, hands sweaty as several pairs of footsteps came closer and closer to your bunk. The door opened and you gulped as you stared into the black eyes of three somewhat human-looking creatures, their skin a bluish purple hue. They seemed to be wearing robes made of some kind of plant material woven together, a similar blue to their skin but slightly lighter. "Uh-um, I, I'm not a threat." You stammered out and to your surprise, the tallest of the three answered you. "Oh, we are not either I assure you." Staring back at them with your mouth open, the vibrator still clenched in your palms, you couldn't form a sentence.

"You are female correct?" The tall one asked. You nodded, "And what do they call you?" It continued, "Y-Y/N. Who, no what are you three?" Your voice showed your fear and you cursed yourself internally. "I am Johnny, that," He pointed to the middle one, "is Jaehyun and this one," The shortest, "Is Yuta. We are Vleskans and we need you to come with us now." _This is it. Aliens are real and they are taking me. _You nervously stood up, finally releasing your vibrator from your damp grasp, and followed after them as they filed towards the exit. There was no point in running since you would just die of oxygen deprivation, so you settled with your fate, tears falling from your eyes steadily as you boarded their pod.

The inside was filled with flashing lights and dials, with three chairs that were situated in the center. The one called Jaehyun sat you in his lap, while Johnny turned some knobs and flipped switches. You had no idea how he knew which was which, there was no lettering to be found. The door connecting the two ships slid shut and you felt the ship begin to move. _No chance, no future, no past. _You stared at the closed door with blurry eyes, not moving an inch the entire trip.

Lurching forward slightly, Jaehyun wrapped an arm across you to stop you from flying to the ground when you assumed you had landed. "Come along." Johnny said pushing more buttons that caused the door to open and leading the four of you down the ramp that extended from the opening. You gasped at the sight in front of you. Huge peach coloured plants were growing densely around you, like a forest of giant trees. The ground was covered in a spongy material that was a lavender tint, and you saw a clear pathway going through the forest.

Johnny and Jaehyun marched forward while Yuta took your hand in his, smiling at you gently before turning to follow the other two. Eventually you reached what looked like a city of treehouses built up in the peach coloured branches. More of the humanoid creatures were wandering about, and you received several curious or disgusted looks. In the center of the city, you reached a fairly large treehouse, as Johnny approached it, a ladder of mint vines unfurled so that he could climb up, followed by Jaehyun. Yuta gestured for you to go first and you gulped before beginning your ascent.

The treehouse itself was just a continuation of the tree, you discovered as you neared the top, a tight and complicated bind of branches. The inside was one large room with a large pale yellow circle off to the side, that looked like it was made of fur. A door of mint vines covered the entrance and a second door seemed to lead to another small room hidden from your view. "Welcome home!" Johnny said, a huge smile on his face. "H-home?" You squeaked out, realizing that they were apparently not going to kill you, for now at least.

"Yes home." Jaehyun said confusion on his face, "This is what humans call their main dwelling space correct?" You nodded at him and that seemed to be satisfying enough. "Perhaps we should explain why you are here, would that ease some of your fear?" Yuta asked coming into the room, nodding again you sat on the floor where Johnny and Yuta had also. Jaehyun was pacing around the room with no apparent intention to sit.

"This planet is called Ptego, and like Johnny said earlier we are Vleskans. We have been studying your planet for many moons now and have come to find some very interesting differences. Your male counterpart is physically quite similar to us, but you a female are much different. We brought you here because you intrigue us, you are such a strange and wonderful creature. The intention is not to harm you at all simply to see how you adapt to life her on Ptego. There is no need for more than one female human, or really for one at all, but we received permission from our ruler to get you when we saw that you had left your planet anyway."

You stared at Yuta as he explained. "So you just, took me? For no real reason?" Tears welled up in your eyes again. Just your fucking luck. "No no! there is a reason! We studied you while you were on your planet as well, you are smart and don't have any other beings to live with, no one you belong to." Jaehyun interjected. Well fuck, so since you lived alone and your parents were dead you were abduction material? That's all kinds of fucked up. "Ok so I don't have friends or a family why does that mean I don't get the chance to find someone to love!" They stared back at you in surprise. "Your heart has a connection here little one, you were meant to come here." Johnny stated calmly.

Meant to be here? The fuck does that mean? "You have a piece of our planet within your heart. You are basically like us, but not with our form, you will live longer than others, it is better that you are here." Jaehyun told you, finally joining you three on the floor. You were completely overwhelmed, it felt like the world was spinning around you. "What is wrong with her?" You heard Yuta ask, concern lacing his tone, but darkness was creeping into your vision already. "Call Taeyong!" Johnny shouted, then it was all dark.


	2. What Next?

You heard a new person talking when you came to, said voice seemed to be arguing with Jaehyun about telling you more than you needed to know. Opening your eyes, you looked around, you seemed to be in a different treehouse, with several soft furry mats on the ground similar to the larger one from the other house. "She has opened her eyes again!" Jaehyun all but shouted when he looked over to you, making the unknown person turn to look at you. "Ah, good! I'm Taeyong." He said, his voice soft and gentle, "You have no physical injuries, why did you lose consciousness?" Jaehyun interjected, making the other man shake his head. "Uh, what you told me, about having part of this planet in me, is um, hard to process." You explained awkwardly, rubbing the back of your head.

Jaehyun stared at you blankly while Taeyong giggled, "I told you!" He said through his laughter. "So can we drop the whole 'you belong here' thing, please. I can't do it." You pleaded, looking back at Jaehyun who nodded slowly in response. "Ok, great, so what next?" You asked standing up and stretching your body. "Yuta will give you a tour of the village." Jaehyun said gesturing to the door, so you left them and descended the ladder, finding Yuta at the bottom. "Y/N!" He grinned when he saw you, enveloping you in a tight hug. You froze, surprised by the action but found yourself relaxing in his arms, like they were made for you.

"Come!" He said releasing you but grabbing your hand and leading you towards what looked like another path into the forest. You walked for a while in silence, hands intertwined, as you listened to the strange animal sounds from the surrounding trees. Eventually, you reached a clearing with what looked to be their equivalent of a waterfall. Dark green liquid was falling off a cliff into the pool below, a kind of grey moss-like plant covered the black rocks that made up the bluff. The liquid seemed somewhat thicker than water and you walked to the edge of the pool, curious. Yuta followed you and stuck his hand in the pool, so you followed, finding it was indeed thicker than water but not too much.

"What is this? Do you drink it?" You asked, "Drink? Ah! We do not eat or drink, but this does hydrate our bodies, you can drink it!" Yuta explained tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "You don't eat or drink? How will I survive then?" You tried to keep the worry out of your voice but were apparently unsuccessful as Yuta rested a comforting hand on your shoulder. "You can drink this, and eventually we will test if you can eat what we absorb nutrients from. We just absorb what we need from life forms with our hands, there is no food sack." You just nodded at his words and scooped up some 'water' and took a sip, pulling your head back in surprise at the sweet taste. It was refreshing and tangy, but sweet.

It reminded you of home somehow, making your eyes well up and you hastily tried to wipe away the escaping tears. Yuta frowned when he saw what you were doing. "Why so sad little bird?" You shook your head and he silently pulled you into his arms, letting you cry against his chest. When you had calmed down enough to stop crying you sniffed and looked at him. "How do you even know what a bird is?" You asked cracking a smile. "When we studied your planet I always liked the winged creatures and you remind me of them, so beautiful." Yuta told you with a smile, and you could feel his sincerity, causing you to blush.

"Ah! You have turned red! Are you alright? Sick again?" Yuta exclaimed studying your face and looking for any injuries, making you laugh and shake your head. "I'm fine, it's ok." You assured him, the smile returning to his lips as he stood and extended his hand to you. Accepting his offer, you pulled yourself up and dusted off your pants before the two of you headed back to the village, hands locked together once more.

~

The two of you returned to the first house you had been in, finding Johnny pacing around inside. "Johnny what's wrong?" Yuta asked leaving your side to rest a hand on Johnnys forearm. "it's nothing, Yuta. Y/N I have gathered some things for you to try to eat." You noticed how Johnny had shaken Yutas hand off, causing Yuta to frown. The three of you sat and Johnny placed a variety of strange-looking objects in front of you. "Is this even safe?" You asked looking at the things in front of you with wary eyes. "We know that they are safe to consume, the issue would be more if you can actually manage to gain energy from them. We are unsure if a humans nutrient processing system will work on them." Johnny explained to you, sounding confident that you wouldn't die from them.

Picking up a blue rock-like object, you took a breath and bit into it, yelping in pain when it was much harder than you had anticipated. "I can't bite through this." You said putting the blue thing down and choosing a light green circular item and trying lightly to bite into it, finding that the same issue was present. You tested each of the foods Johnny had brought but they were all too hard for you to even try to consume. Johnnys mouth was set in a thin line as he watched you try them all. "This is unfortunate. I will speak with Taeyong, Doyoung, and Jungwoo about alternatives." You tried not to be scared, but he had basically admitted that they didn't have a way for you to get nutrients.

Jaehyun came up to the room just then, and whispered something to Yuta and then to Johnny, who both nodded. "Y/N, Taeyong believes you should rest now. We will return later after we speak with him and his helpers, you can lay on the fur and sleep." Jaehyun told you before he disappeared again. Yuta led you over to the yellow fur and pulled out another fur, this one blue, and covered you with it once you had laid down. "We will be back." Johnny said as the two of them left.

You snuggled into the soft fur and thought about the days events. Everything was moving fast here on Ptego but your mind was stuck thinking about never returning to Earth. Why hadn't you thought to hit the emergency button when you were on the ship? What could you do here, it's not like you could run away! There wasn't anything to do but go along with whatever the Vleskans came up with. Including the fact that they didn't even plan enough to figure out how to keep you alive.

Tears began to drip down your cheeks as you laid in the bed. This was it, you were captive on an alien planet and they didn't even know how to get nutrients into your body.  _ I guess I'll die sooner than later then.  _ All hope faded out of your mind as you lay there crying for yourself. Upset that you were here, angry that you had been taken, and mournful that no one would care anyway. "No one you belong to." That's what Jaehyun had said when you had questioned why it was you. That was sitting heavily in your chest because he wasn't wrong. No one would really be missing you, the most would be NASA being upset that they'd lost money on the mission, not that they would even know for several weeks, maybe even months.

You must have eventually fallen asleep, waking when you felt someone lay beside you. Blinking your eyes open, you came face to face with Johnny, "What are you doing?" You said sitting up and finding Yuta and Jaehyun on your other side. "It is time to sleep, so we have laid down in the bed? I thought humans did this as well?" Johnny said cocking his head in confusion. "We do, just, is this your house? Do you normally sleep beside random strangers?" You asked bewildered by their behaviour. "It is our home, and you are a part of it now, so of course we sleep in the same bed." Jaehyun said from beside Yuta, "Now can we please close oureyes and rest?" He turned over and apparently finished the conversation. Yuta looked at you, his eyes pleading you to stay. You sigh, too exhausted to fight anymore and laid back down to sleep.

When you woke in the morning, you found yourself in Johnnys embrace. His arms were holding you close to him, keeping you warm and safe. You studied his face, small pieces of his black hair falling in his face, the long lashes, strong jawline, straight bridge of his nose and plump lips. He really looked human, minus the blue-purple skin. Maybe you would have had a crush on someone like him in a different world. You sighed and attempted to wiggle out of his grasp, only succeeding in having him tighten his hold and pull you against his chest.

A squeak left your lips as he did so waking up Yuta behind you, "Y/N?" He said groggily turning to face your back. "Johnny's uh, got me?" You said feeling the heat rush to your cheeks, "Oh, he has a habit of doing that, he likes to hold someone while he sleeps and he's a deep sleeper." Yuta explained, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He leaned over you and tickled behind Johnnys ear, making him jolt awake and release you. Jaehyun groaned at the commotion and pulled the blue fur closer to him.

Johnny gets out of bed and you realize he has changed into shorts and a t-shirt in a moss green colour. Yuta and Jaehyun seem to be wearing the same thing. You stretch your arms and neck out then get out of bed as well. Yuta follows, leaving Jaehyun under the fur. Yuta grabs a blue bundle of cloth from near the bed and hands it to you, "Here is your robe, feel free to change into it." You nod and take the clothing from him but stand awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. "Where should I change?" You ask, looking between the two men, "Here is fine, go ahead." Johnny says nonchalantly. "I'd rather not in front of you guys, no offense." You said looking at the ground. "Then you can go into the cleansing room and change there." Yuta suggests gesturing to the smaller attached room.

  
You head to the room and pull the curtain closed behind you, stripping out of your black sweatpants and longsleeved shirt to pull the light blue [robe](https://tmblr.co/Za7oKY2lGktSm) over your head. It was light and comfortable, the fabric soft, whatever it was. You stepped back into the main room, finding that Jaehyun had also gotten out of bed now, and the three had returned into their robes as well. "We will go to see Taeyong again today and discuss the options for giving you nutrients." Jaehyun tells you, then turns and exits the room and the three of you followed after him.


	3. Purple Rain

Up in the treehouse that apparently belonged to Taeyong, you found said man as well as three new people. “Ah, Y/N, it is good to see you are still conscious.” Taeyong said, a light smile on his lips. You rubbed your neck awkwardly, feeling slightly nervous as the new men were staring intensely at you. “Introduce yourselves, you idiots.” Jaehyun sighed from your left, prompting the tallest of the new men to introduce himself. “Hello, I am Doyoung, this is Jungwoo, and this is Kun.” He stated gesturing to the other two as well. “It’s nice to meet you all.” You murmured, still feeling shy because they were scanning your figure intently now. Taeyong gestured for you to come forward and you did so, looking at Yuta quickly before going and receiving an encouraging smile. 

“So I hear you were unable to consume the offered foods?” Taeyong remarked, reaching out to you and bringing you close. “Open.” He said and you followed his command, showing your teeth to him. “Hmm. I’m afraid that trying to crush what we absorb from won’t be an option. From what I have observed of Earth, you need much softer foods than anything we could provide.” You could feel the now familiar panic rising in your chest at his words. “We have been testing several methods to extract the nutrients into some form edible for the human but have been unsuccessful.” Doyoung added, his lips set in a thin line. “We have a... theory of sorts though.” Kun said slowly, motioning to Jungwoo who pulled a pink container of sorts filled with some kind of purple substance. “Do you really think that of all things wou-” Johnny was interrupted by a sharp glare from Taeyong. “We wouldn’t suggest it if it wasn’t necessary Johnny, you know this.” Kun stated. 

“Why is it such a strange thing to offer? What even is that stuff?” You questioned, very confused by the whole conversation. “Well, it is used to give a fetus nutrients to that it may grow and hatch from its egg.” Johnny tried to explain but got cut off again,by Doyoung this time. “It would be produced in a similar way to how a human male creates semen.” The room went silent and you looked from one face to the other, looking for a hint of a joke, but there were none. “So it’s… cum? Like from a dick? Whose dick- How- Hold on a second.” You tried to figure out what to even ask, how had they even thought to try this? “I know it may seem off putting, but we believe you will be able to absorb the nutrients like an egg would.” Jungwoo told you softly, resting a cool hand on your arm.

“How would I even, get it regularly? And from who?” You asked trying to think logically, if this was how you had to survive then you should at least know the details. “Well I’m sure anyone would be happy to provide it, you do have three vleskans in your home presently, as well as any of us or probably anyone else in the village, it’s not like it’s a bad experience to get it, I mean-” “That’s enough, Jungwoo, I’m sure she gets the point.” Taeyong interrupted, silencing him with a hand up. How fucking awkward. Now you had to not only live with these three strange creatures, now you had to live off their cum? This felt like a fever dream that you were desperate to wake up from. 

“It’ll be ok Y/N, we can figure this out!” Yuta tried to encourage you, but you were just standing silently, trying to process the whole situation. Everything just kept getting worse, now you were going to be drinking cum as your source of food. Tears welled up in your eyes and you clenched your fists tightly. “Why did you have to bring my to this stupid fuckign planet?! I hate it here I hate all of you! You’ve ruined my whole life!” You shouted angrily, shoving past the group of vleskans and climbing down the ladder. You heard them calling after you, but just started running as fast as you could, deep into the woods. The wind whipped your tears away as you ran, branches smacking you and clawing at the robe you wore. Eventually the voices faded behind you, but you kept running with your head down.

You slammed into the ground as you tripped on a root, and just lay there crying into the dirt. The air grew cold around you and you curled into yourself. Covered in scratches from the branches, some deeper and bleeding. The robe was dirty and torn, the front covered in blood from your nose that had started bleeding after your fall. Your body ached and you couldn’t tell where you were, the sun had set at some point and it was now getting darker every moment. Wiping at your face, you looked at your dirt and blood covered hands and wondered if it was worth it to even try to be found. Why not just stay here until you died? 

But that wasn’t how you wanted things to end. You took a deep breath and stood up, crying out in pain as you put pressure on your left foot. “Fuck.” You muttered, you must have fucked it up when you fell. You looked around you and tried to find some kind of way to tell where you were. You spotted a large root, which must have been what you tripped on and decided to limp in that direction. Eventually, it was virtually pitch black and you were still hobbling through the dark forest, but now you could hear rustling in the bushes surrounding you. It was an ominous reminder that you had no clue what kind of creatures inhabited this planet, the thought sending a shiver down your spine. 

Crunching sounds came closer and you gasped when a figure came into view. “Johnny!” You cried, throwing yourself into his chest and grasping at the fabric of his robe. His long arms wrapped around you and held you tightly. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He mumbled into the top of your head. You pulled away and winced at the pain from your ankle, which Johnny immediately noticed. “You are hurt? And this,” he touched your lips, “blood?” Suddenly you were being carried in his arms and he was walking briskly, taking you back to the village. 

You must have fallen asleep because when you woke up you were once again lying on the white fur of the ‘hospital’ treehouse. You sat up slowly, your body protesting against it, aching in every sense. “Y/N! Let’s take a look at you now that you’re awake.” Kun smiled, as he walked into the room. He gently wiped your face clean with a small piece of cloth, “I need to examine you fully, so I’d like you to remove your robe. Humans are scared of this sometimes, is it ok?” He asked calmly. You nodded slowly, he was basically like a doctor after all. You breathed quickly as you stood to remove it, your ankle sending a sharp pain as a warning. “Let me.” Kun reached over and pulled the robe over your head. He cleansed your body with the cloth and bowl of liquid that was a crystal blue colour. 

When he was happy that you were clean, he put some kind of lotion onto your various cuts, and bandages on the few deeper ones. Next he wrapped your ankle securely, and finally gave you a new robe to wear. “You won’t be able to walk on that for at least 3 days.” He told you firmly, leaving no room for argument. “I will take you back to your dwelling, I made the three leave me to care for you so that we wouldn’t be interrupted. Before you go though, I’d like you to try the, solution we came up with.” You blushed as he called for Jungwoo who came in with a warm smile and a cup of the purple cum. He handed it to you, and then stood back with Kun. You took a deep breath and took a sip of it.

It was thick, and smooth. Not at all like human cum, not sweet either though, it was hard to describe, but it actually tasted… good? You finished the rest and tried not to think of it’s source, but curiosity got the better of you. “Uhm, whose, uh, whose is this?” You stuttered out,feeling your face heat up. “Taeyong.” Kun answered evenly, taking your cup and handing it back to Jungwoo before picking you up and heading to the door. He placed you on his hip, like a mother would carry her infant, supporting your back with one arm and golding the ladder with the other. You mused to yourself that he was much stronger than he looked, you felt secure in his hold. 

You were nervous as he carried you to your ‘home’, afraid of what they would say to you. What if they were angry? Or if they hated you? Why do you care if they did or not? Your heart started to beat faster as Kun climbed up the ladder. Taking a deep breath before he entered the room, with you situated in his arms.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the solution for Y/N! Lov u all!! feel free to talk to me on twit @namjoonsdove or tumblr @seulgischerrygf


	4. Distance

“Y/N!” Yuta was the first to notice the two of you and rushed over to your side. He examined you, looking over your injuries and for any signs of pain. “She’s ok Kun?” Jaehyun asked as he came over as well, looking at Kun. "She injured her ankle, and won't be able to walk for at least 3 days. There are a few deeper wounds as well but nothing that endangers her life." Kun explained calmly, walking over to the bed and laying you in it. You noticed Johnny was absent. Yuta sat beside you and grabbed your hand. "I'm sorry you were injured. We should have found you sooner..." He looked truly apologetic and you squeezed his hand, "It's fine, just forget about it, I'll heal." You didn't want him to feel bad for some reason.

"I'll leave her in your care then. Don't let her put pressure on her ankle, or it may worsen. If she complains of any other pain let me know. Farewell!" With those parting words, Kun left the three of you on your own. "Please don't run away like that again, you could get hurt worse than this." Jaehyun said, his voice serious as he sat on the bed as well. "I-we are sorry for how things have turned out. It must be scary to be moving so fast, your emotions must be going haywire." Yuta said, rubbing his thumb on the back of your hand in comforting circles. "You are connected to us, we didn't take you for no reason. I hope you can understand this at some point." Jaehyun added, looking into your eyes with complete sincerity.

You looked at them both and nodded, it's not like you could really argue but there was a connection there that you couldn't deny. It was like electricity or magnetic pull. "Where is Johnny?" You had been hesitant to ask, not wanting to get a bad answer. "He said he had to clear his head and went to talk to Taeil, a close friend of his." Jaehyun told you, making you frown slightly. He must be really mad at you. If you were going to be living here, you didn't want to be hated, that would just make everything worse. You felt crazy for even considering just settling in here, but the whole situation had turned your world upside down and your emotions were constantly bouncing between acceptance and anger or sadness.

It was tiring, but you wanted to be at the very least neutral in your new life. You had realized when you were in the woods that you couldn't do anything on this planet alone. You couldn't even get sustenance without one for god's sake! That was a whole other thing you had to deal with, but you were opting to avoid it as long as you could. Tonight what you really wanted was just to go to sleep, tired from earlier in the night. You didn't know what time it was, you hadn't since you landed. Did they have a way of telling time? You should ask at some point...

"Can we just go to sleep? I'm tired from, from everything." You said softly staring at your lap. "Of course, let's get you comfortable." Yuta said shifting on the bed and helping you lay down under the fur blanket. You tried to keep your heart calm as he leaned over your body, aligning your legs to make sure they were comfortable. He fluffed the pillow, that was really some kind of bouncy and soft plant, under your head and slid another under your injured ankle so it would be elevated. Finally, he laid beside you as well, like he had the last time you'd slept, but Jaehyun lay on the other side of you as well this time.

You wondered when Johnny would return, would he ignore you? Or yell at you? You were not sure what he was feeling and it made you uneasy. Shifting a little, you closed your eyes and tried to focus on your breathing. For some reason, though you could feel your tiredness in your bones, you couldn't fall asleep. Jaehyun curled into your body at some point, throwing his arm across your stomach and making you go stiff for a moment before allowing yourself to relax into his embrace. It was funny that you just let him do it, but it isn’t like he was going to do anything, or that you could move much anyway. You scoffed at yourself. You’d changed so much since you had been brought here, maybe because you didn’t feel the need to try and follow any of the customs that would normally be present on Earth?

It really was unbelievable, this whole experience, and honestly quite ridiculous. You looked at the men, the aliens, you were sandwiched between. Yutas shoulder-length black [hair](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d2b9441b7f3d414851902043dbe59594/daffe1afb151afac-fa/s1280x1920/4c30c6681066b8eee5c88ac642050f2407690ab5.jpg) was splayed across his indigo skin, you brushed it out of his face gently. He was beautiful. And Jaehyun, his slightly wavy black hair buzzed short on the side and left long on the top, swooped over his[ head](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ebb29cefd65720dd64be1e9c73e99aee/3455253c8061bd5b-84/s1280x1920/9c63e8b5da7bfe3a7aa32f803116d4c946a52218.jpg). They could have been human, someone you’d have considered flirting with if you’d seen them at a bar on Earth. Johnny as well, his somewhat curly black hair that he kept fairly [short](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4a473203b511481bd19014d97b767549/a350e6f3d293e6c4-87/s1280x1920/3437ee859b15a47ad65588fb3e10c7a578466846.jpg). They were extremely handsome if you were being honest, and you were curious as to what they looked like beneath their robes.

You internally groaned at your own mind. Why did you have to be horny in a situation like this? Your sleazy thoughts never rest. _ Horny is better than sad tho I suppose. _ At that moment, you heard someone enter the room. You squinted trying to identify the figure in the dark room, but judging by the height and common sense, it was Johnny. For a moment you thought about calling out to him but decided not to in fear of waking the other two or getting ignored. You shut your eyes when he began to walk over to the bed not wanting him to know you were still awake. Johnny lay beside Yuta and the room was still once more.

Sleep must have consumed you eventually because next thing you knew you were waking up to sunshine entering the room. Yuta had joined Jaehyun in being cuddled up into you and an arm across your waist beside Jaehyuns. It was still strange to wake up next to two bodies holding you close. On Earth, you'd never really had many long term relationships, mostly one night stands. Never someone you woke up beside consistently, even though these were aliens, it was still unknown territory. You looked over, finding Johnny had left the bed already and after scanning the room you determined he had left the house completely.

A frown made itself home on your lips again at the discovery. How mad did he have to be to not even want to be in the same room as you? It hurt much more than it should for a being you'd met so recently. You felt like your heart was physically squeezing into itself. It wasn't a feeling you were unfamiliar with, but it was painful and you hated it. You needed to talk to Johnny, you needed to fix this. _Fuck, my foot! _You had forgotten about the injury. You couldn't even walk on your own, let alone try and find Johnny.

"Damn it." You muttered aloud, wiggling out from Jaehyun and Yutas holds so you could sit up. The two aliens groaned sleepily, Jaehyun rubbed his eyes and Yuta hid under the covers. "You have woken? Did you sleep well?" Jaehyun asked his morning voice slightly deeper in tone, which was very attractive. Neither of them seemed embarrassed about the position you were in or the proximity, so you just let it slide again. It must be a normal thing for them, so there wasn't a point in making things awkward. They probably wouldn't even understand why you said anything.

"Y/N let's go to the place we went to yesterday!" Yuta said peeking out from under the blue fur. "Kun said she needs to be checked this morning before anything." Jaehyun said, removing himself from your side and stretching. They had forgotten to change out of their blue robes you noticed as Yuta fully sat up beside you. He carefully climbed over your body and once he was situated on the floor he lifted you in his arms the way Kun had yesterday. “Off to the healers we go~” 

Once again you were in the now-familiar hospital treehouse. You gave a small smile as a greeting to the four healers, Kun, Doyoung, Taeyong, and Jungwoo. They greeted you warmly and it made you happy to see that at least none of them were angry with you. “Alright, Yuta set her down on the fur please, I’m going to examine your ankle Y/N.” Yuta laid you down gently, and Kun pulled up your robe so he could check your injury. Gently, he unwrapped your ankle and looked it over. “Hm, it is healing but you must take every precaution not to put pressure on it. It may be longer than 3 days… Please come back each morning so I can continue to assess.” 

The three of you thanked the men and Yuta bent to pick you up, but was stopped by Taeyong. “Jaehyun, Yuta. Please leave and come back in five minutes.” He told them calmly, not leaving any room for argument. The two aliens shared a look but left anyway. You looked at Taeyong confused until Doyoung came over with a cup filled with purple. Your cheeks reddened as you accepted it from him. It was embarrassing no matter how you tried to look at it. Your only way to survive here was drinking purple alien cum that you didn’t even hate the taste of. You drank it quickly while Jungwoo rewrapped your ankle, then handed the cup back to Doyoung, nodding in thanks. This time you didn’t ask who was the source, Yuta and Jaehyun came back just then anyway.

Scooping you into his arms, Yuta bid the four healers goodbye while Jaehyun did the same. You sent them a smile and a small wave. Once you were back on the soft lavender ground, Yuta adjusted you so that you were situated bridal style in his arms. The three of you walked through the woods to the waterfall type area you had been to with Yuta before. It was just as beautiful as the last time. Yuta set you close to the edge, then knelt beside you, cupping his hands he scooped some of the liquid and brought it to your lips for you to drink. You did so automatically, without thought. It was refreshing just like it had been the first time you had it, you hadn’t realized how much you missed being able to get a drink when you wanted. 

“Hey, is-is there any way you can store this stuff? So I can drink it when we are at home… I just, I need to be hydrated more often than you guys do I think.” You stared at the dark green pool in front of you. “We will find a way, if you need it we will make it happen.” Jaehyun said from beside you. “We will keep you healthy and safe, no matter what.” Yuta added as he dipped his own hand in the liquid to hydrate himself. Jaehyun followed suit and the three of you returned to silence.

Your mind once again wandered to Johnny. Where had the tall alien disappeared to? Would he get over being mad at you? Even just enough that he’d come back, so you could talk to him. It was extremely annoying how much of a pull these 3 aliens had over you. You didn’t even know that much about them, maybe you could find out now? “So, what do you guys usually do during the day?” You asked, trying to start with an easy question. “Well, I usually tend to some of the creatures we keep for observational purposes, or ones that are injured.” Yuta said as he turned to face you. “I’m usually with Johnny studying Earth, and well, you… But that part is over now, in terms of being far away.” Said Jaehyun.

“How long did you study me for? Before, before you took me.” You asked not sure if you even wanted to know. “Since you joined Nasa. We all felt something through the universe. A sign of sorts. We felt like we needed to study Earth, and then we found you and we could tell.” Jaehyun said slowly. “You said before you didn’t want to talk about this sort of thing… Is it ok now?” Yuta asked, reaching for your hand and searching your eyes. It surprised you that he remembered that. You nodded, “Just tell me how you knew.” Yuta looked at Jaehyun and he nodded. “There’s a fragment of our planet, the heart of our planet, in your own heart. We can feel it, that’s why we know.”

Part of the planets heart… You couldn’t really wrap your head around that. Why you? Of all people? And how did that piece end up in your heart? You had endless questions but honestly didn’t know if you could handle the answers all at once. Settling with the information you had now, you planned to ask more questions later. “Thanks for telling me, I’ll ask you more later if that’s ok?” “Of course, little bird~” Yuta said squeezing your hand. Jaehyun grabbed your other hand in both of his and they enveloped you warmly. The three of you stayed like that for several minutes, and you just let yourself feel cared for in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update feels a lil boring but important stuff happens I swear! I hope yall enjoy uwu hmu on twit if u wanna @namjoonsdove :)


	5. Farther Apart

You sighed contentedly watching the sun set with the two Vleskans, as it got close to disappearing Jaehyun stood up. “We should get back before dark. I’ll carry Y/N.” You felt bad that he was going to carry you, but it’s not like you had a choice. Once Jaehyun had you settled comfortably in his strong arms, the three of you walked back to the treehouse. You found yourself hoping that Johnny would be waiting there, ready to talk. You missed him. It was crazy but you did, even though you barely knew him. Your heart was pulling you towards him, it was nearly painful that he hadn’t spoken to you in a while.

“Jaehyun, is, do you know when Johnny will talk to me again.” - “What do you mean?” Jaehyun looked at you quizzically, making you feel extremely stupid. Maybe you had blown things out of proportion and he wasn’t ignoring you. He must be busy then… But then he must be home and you could talk to him so there was no problem. “Uh, nevermind.” You got a look from both Yuta and Jaehyun but neither said anything.

Jaehyun adjusted you to his hip when you reached the mint ladder, climbing up and into the treehouse with Yuta following behind. Jaehyun set you on the bed, then rummaged in a box in the corner and pulled out three sets of the moss green shirts and shorts. He handed one to Yuta and one to you then they both began to take off their robes. You were taken aback and quickly covered your face as their bodies were on full display. They really didn’t care who saw any and all of them. “Y/N what's wrong?” Yuta asked, and you peeked out from between your fingers to find them both to have their shorts on at least. They were both quite fit, their blue-purple skin was beautiful and smooth. You realized you had been staring and shook your head slightly. “Uh, just giving you privacy, humans don’t do that with people they barely know, remember?”

Jaehyun scoffed, “We are not ‘people you barely know’ we are your fated so seeing our bodies is nothing.” Yuta shot Jaehyun a sharp look at his words, while you just sat unmoving. More sudden information. Fated? What did that even mean? “Y/N? Y/N! Just take a breath, it’s ok.” You looked at Yuta, his hands were grasping yours tightly and he was searching your eyes with his own. “You truly never think before you speak Jaehyun, see what you’ve done!” Yuta was almost yelling, his voice controlled and stern. Jaehyun looked sheepish, but wouldn’t back down, “She would have found out eventually! It’s not my fault she’s just a weak human!” Yutas eyes flashed with anger, “Get out. Now.” Regret flashed across Jaehyuns face before he stormed out, leaving you and Yuta alone.

“I’m so sorry, little bird. He shouldn’t have said that about you…” Yuta looked like a kicked puppy, sorry for something he had no control over. “It’s not like he was wrong, you guys are much more powerful than I could ever be. I get overwhelmed over nothing, I mean look, I’m crying again! I’m just pathetic.” Yuta wiped the tears of your cheeks, “Y/N, we took you off of a spaceship, that you were surviving on alone, after graduating university and being scouted by NASA and brought you to our planet where you know nothing and we even struggled to find nutrition for you. You are anything but pathetic, little bird, you are strong.” He was still holding your hands, which he now brought to his lips, pressing featherlike kisses on the back of each of your hands.

Your face got hot and the concern in Yutas face deepened again, “Are you feeling unwell now? Your temperature has risen and your face is red!” - “I’m fine Yuta, just, anxious. Can we go to bed?” You grabbed the shorts and shirt set and hesitated. You couldn’t walk on your own but didn’t want to change in front of Yuta. “I’ll go into the cleansing room, you tell me when I can come back out.” He was so thoughtful, it made you very grateful to have him. Once he had left you changed as quickly as you could so he wouldn’t be waiting long. “You can come back now!” You called as you settled yourself into the yellow fur. Yuta joined you and pulled the blue fur atop you both, then he curled himself behind you. You settled into his warmth, not caring about how close he was as you were desperate for comfort at this moment.

~

When you awoke the next morning there was still no sign of Johnny and now Jaehyun was also gone. You sighed softly, watching the sunlight trickle into the room in the comfort of Yutas embrace. His arm had found its way across your waist holding you securely against him, making you feel safe and warm. Your stomach grumbled and you grimaced at the prospect of asking for sustenance, it was embarrassing and they didn’t think it was which embarrassed you even more. This whole thing would definitely be easier if you didn’t have to drink fucking purple alien cum, which doesn’t even taste bad! You hated that it wasn’t repulsive, it was much better than human cum that was for sure. Why were you even discussing this with yourself? 

Yuta shifted behind you pulling you even closer making you wriggle against him. He moaned slightly as you moved and you froze. You had forgotten how close you were to him, so you tried to pull his arm off you. Suddenly, you were flipped underneath Yuta, his arms caging you in. “W-what are you doing?” You stammered, looking up at Yutas dark brown eyes, “Ah, Y/N, sorry I forgot you weren’t Jaehyun or Johnny. It’s a habit...” He rolled off of you and stood up, heading to the cleansing room to change into his robe. You followed suit, switching back to the blue robe and calling to Yuta that it was ok to come out. “Let’s go see the healers hm?” Yuta said, his usual comforting smile on his lips.

When you got to the healers treehouse you were surprised to find Johnny there. “Johnny!” You called before you could even stop yourself. He looked at you wide-eyed, then quickly cast his eyes to the floor. “Yuta.” He said with a nod before moving past you both and climbing down the ladder. Tears pricked at your eyes. He was mad, there was no way he wasn’t. Your heart felt like it was being shredded. Yuta frowned at your obviously dark mood as he set you down on the white fur. Doyoung was the one checking your ankle today, repeating the same steps Kun had the day before. “It’s healing well that’s good! Should be fine to walk on in a few more days.” He told you as he rewrapped it snugly. “Thanks, Doyoung.” You said with as much pep as you could muster. Your mood was definitely noticed by him as well, but he gave you the courtesy of ignoring it, handing you your glass of cum.

You downed it quickly, grateful for the feeling of hunger dissipating from your stomach. “Uh, Doyoung?” You asked shyly, biting your lip. He made a ‘Hm’ of confirmation as he continued putting away his supplies. “I- uh, I need to have this, more than once a day. I get hungry pretty soon after I drink one glass…” “Oh? Then we will find a way to supply you with it. We can’t store it, so you would have to come here several times a day to get it unless…” - “Unless what Doyoung?” - “Wait here a moment, please.” And then he had disappeared into the second half of the room that was separated from this section with all the furs. Yuta seemed just as confused as you, but took your hand in his and gave it an encouraging squeeze, and to you a small smile as well. 

Doyoung re-entered the room with his three… Colleagues? You weren’t too sure what they were to each other. “Y/N, good to see you looking better.” Taeyong said with a cute smile as he came over to the fur you were on. “I hear you are needing more frequent sustenance?” Kun said, joining you as well, with Jungwoo in tow, another glass of cum in his hands. Jungwoo handed you the cup and you drank in gratefully, then handed it back to Jungwoo. “We don’t think it is very practical for you to come here many times in the day when you are hungry. So we have an… Idea of sorts that might solve the issue.” Kun began, tone soft and gentle. “Instead of us providing, your, your food.” Taeyong continued, sharing a look with the other three healers. Doyoung sighed and looked you right in the eye. “There are three beings who you live with who can produce the same thing, so we think you should get it from them.” You gaped. “It makes much more sense since they are with you anyway.” Jungwoo added.

They want me to get cum from… from Yuta? Jaehyun? Johnny? You couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled from your chest. “Two of them won’t even speak to me right now so good luck with that.” You tried to push down your rising embarrassment, suddenly feeling exposed. Yuta cleared his throat, “I will provide you, always, even if the other two are being as stupid as they are now.” He sounded strangely serious for the topic you were speaking about, but it made you happy that he cared so much. “Then it is settled, you both may go.” With that, the four healers left, after each bid a small farewell to you and Yuta.

Yuta carried you down the ladder and then moved you back to princess style at the bottom. “Where would you like to go now, little bird?” You thought for a moment before you remembered what Yuta had told you before. “You said you take care of creatures sometimes, could we go visit them?” Yuta laughed, “Of course, whatever you desire.” The two of you set off into the woods in a direction you had yet to go in. Though, you could say most directions you hadn’t gone in, only really when you ran away, which you didn’t even really remember, and to the waterfall. He brought you to a clearing with a pen of sorts that was made of the same mint vine that was the ladders to the treehouses in a huge dome shape with crisscrossing patterns. 

“This is how we contain them,” Yuta explained, “they are kept for research, if they are ill or injured, or sometimes they just stay here.” You nodded in understanding, very curious of these creatures. The vines moved apart so that you and Yuta could enter, making you gasp in awe. Yuta set you on your feet, but held your arm to help you keep the weight off your foot. Your eyes searched the clearing but found no movement nor sign of life. Yuta whistled lowly and your eyes grew wide. Various alien species began crawling toward you and Yuta, a metallic looking lizard-like creature with a single eye and shifting scales that seemed to be continuously moving along its body, a small yellow furry creature with brown wings, a big fluffy tail, antlers atop its dark brown head and long ears, and an orange creature covered in short fur with long limbs, a blue tail, a flat head that almost resembled a cat without the ears to name a few.

“They are beautiful…” You said in all but a whisper. A loud bellowing noise caught your attention and you looked towards the sounds source. A huge creature came towards you walking on all fours, it walked similarly to a horse but was bigger and covered in shining blue skin with a longer snout that had long purple vine-like pieces on each side. It’s ears were tall and thin with a sharp point turning purple near the ends. The tail was also purple that faded into its bodies blue, almost snake-like in shape. It was absolutely stunning. It walked up to you and you reached out your hand palm facing forward and the creature pushed its forehead against your waiting hand. You grinned absolutely enthralled. “L’tera,” Yuta said, gesturing to the huge animal, “Fenner,” The yellow creature, “Pachit,” Orange one, “and Senvar.” The lizard thing.

Yuta watched you with a smile of his own, glad to see you happy for once. He was frustrated with Jaehyun and Johnny for their behaviour towards you. Deep down he knew they had their reasons, but Y/N shouldn’t have to suffer like this. You observed the animals from your seat on the lavender ground, watching them nibble on various interesting plants and scurry around. It was so amazing, these creatures were so fascinating. You had to remember to get Yuta to show you his research sometime. When you looked over you found Yuta sitting on the spongy ground a few feet away, a Pachit sitting in his lap whilst he pet it. He looked serene, his fond smile was adorable and it made your stomach flutter.

The two of you played with the creatures for a few hours, until you began to feel tired of sitting. “Can we go to the waterfall? So I can get some hydration?” You asked, tilting your head. “Of course, little bird.” He scooped you into his arms once more and you headed to the familiar clearing. “Ah,” Yuta exclaimed as he set you on the bank of the pool, “I thought of a solution for containment.” He ran into the woods and was gone for a good while before returning with a vase-shaped item made of the mint vines woven together. Dipping it in the pool, he filled it up then brought it to you. “Tadah! Portable hydration!” You giggled at his excitement and thanked him graciously, lifting the vase so you could drink from it. Sighing contentedly, you wiped your mouth after the oh so satisfying drink. 

Yuta smiled at you and pulled out a round piece of woven vine and plugged the top of the vase. “Now you can bring it around! I can make some in larger sizes to keep in the house so you will always have access.” You wrapped your arms around him tightly from beside him, “Thank you, Yuta! For all of your kindness and warmth. Thank you.” You whispered the last words as you snuggled your head into his neck. Yuta seemed surprised at your contact initiation, as he froze for a moment before relaxing and putting his arms around you as well, rubbing soft circles into your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi~ Hope you enjoy this! Let me know your thoughts <3


	6. Return

You pulled away after a short while, feeling embarrassed. "I wish I had a swimsuit, the, uh lake? Looks like it would be nice to swim in." You said, dipping a hand into the liquid. It was cool, but not frigid, a comfortable temperature for swimming. "Swimsuit?" Yuta gave you a quizzical look, "It's what humans on Earth wear when they go swim, fast-drying fabric that isn't heavy or restrictive." You explain with a glint in your eye. Swimming had always been a favourite pastime, as well as a source of exercise, you missed it a lot seeing as you'd used to swim every day. "Is it required for humans to be able to swim?" He asked, running his own hand in the lake. "No, but it's a modesty thing, you know how humans don't just, undress? Same idea." Yuta hummed in understanding, "Such a strange way of living... Maybe the Creators can make something suitable for you! I'd love to swim with you little bird~" You smiled brightly, "Who are the Creators? Would they really not mind?" You didn't want to put unnecessary work onto anyone. "They love a challenge, plus they are always asking to try out a new pattern." Yuta said with a chuckle. 

You were curious as to the identity of these so-called Creators, but you guessed you'd probably meet them eventually. "Shall we head back home then?" Yuta suggested, standing and stretching slightly then crouching for you to hop onto his back. "This way I can carry some water back." He explained, gesturing for you to climb on. You did just that, standing careful on your good foot and wrapping your arms around his neck securely but being careful not to choke him. "Let's stop by the food stores so I can grab something to get nutrients from." Yuta said as you walked back to the clearing with all the treehouses, climbing up into you were familiar with. Yuta grabbed a few different pieces of food and placed them in the crook of his arm so he could still have one hand free to climb as his other was holding the water bottle he had made for you. 

Back on the ground, the two of you headed for your own treehouse. When you entered you looked around expectantly but the room was empty, your shoulders dropped. It was beginning to be more painful to be without all three. Of course, you were extremely grateful for Yuta sticking with you, but it was like you were missing two pieces of yourself. Thinking back to what Jaehyun had said, that you had part of the planet's heart in your own, that you were their fated. It was scary to think about, some predestined idea that you had no say in. You were afraid to get close to anyone in fear of them leaving you, they always had in the past. If they got tired of you, you would starve to death on this planet. The thought terrified you, which made the fact that you were already so attached to them even more frightening. 

Yuta set you down on the bed, shaking you from your thoughts. He placed the water bottle beside you and then sat down on the fur as well. You watched as he held the pieces of food in his hands, one was a greenish-yellow colour a sort of sharp-edged shape, the other pink and round. As he absorbed the nutrients they seemed to deflate in a sense and fade to a grey colour, you watched in fascination. When Yuta had finished 'eating' he stood and threw the pieces out the window, "I am going into the cleansing room to clean, I'll be out in a bit." You nodded at him and looked down at your hands, picking the skin along your nailbed. The sound of water hitting the ground filled the room and you wondered how the cleansing room worked exactly, making a mental note to ask Yuta about it later. Alone with your thoughts, you wondered where Jaehyun and Johnny were. The memory of this morning was like a smack to the face, Johnny had completely ignored you, as for Jaehyun, he had called you a weak human and then disappeared.

You wanted to fix things, but you weren't even sure how since you didn't know why Johnny was mad anyway, and Jaehyun, well, you figured you might just upset him more if you tried talking to him. The thought of the two made your heart squeeze in your chest and you huffed, mind made up. You had to find Johnny and at least try to get him to talk to you. Carefully, you rose from the bed, testing your bad foot. It hurt, but it wasn't unbearable so you headed to the door, whispering a "sorry" to Yuta before climbing down the ladder. When you reached the bottom, you looked around, trying to think of somewhere you could find Johnny. Jaehyun had mentioned once that he had gone to see a friend... Taeil? You wracked your brain for an idea of where this 'Taeil' could be. There were eight treehouses in the clearing, one was yours, one was food storage, one was the 'hospital', the other five you didn't know. 

When you had met the healers they had already known who you were, so you hoped that this was common knowledge in the village, as you were now going to be barging into their homes in search of Johnny. Your heart was pounding, slightly afraid one of them may hurt you, but they had all been kind so far and you were desperate. Deciding which house to try first was difficult, but you eventually decided on the one closest to the 'hospital'. Taking a deep breath, you steeled yourself and climbed up the mint vine ladder. At the top, you hesitated before knocking gently on the door, which was quickly pulled open by none other than Taeyong. "Y/N? What are you doing here? And on your foot!" You blushed, feeling sheepish, like a child being scolded by their mother. "I need to find Johnny, it's, it's important." You said softly, hoping he wouldn't rat you out to Yuta immediately. Taeyongs face softened at your words, "I believe he's with Taeil and his mates, just the treehouse behind us." Your eyes lit up, a bright smile crossing your lips. "Thank you Taeyong, thank you!" You pulled him into a tight hug, then quickly began your descent down the ladder. "Try to be careful on your foot Y/N!" Taeyong called down to you, but you were too focused on getting to Johnny to respond.

Once again you climbed up a ladder, this time to the treehouse that would hopefully have Johnny in it. You knocked on the door, this time with more assertiveness. The man who opened the door was almost as tall as Johnny, with soft brown hair and big doe  [eyes](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fa5221394d420b66530c7295413182f/2a84e3cf1fec7e6e-47/s540x810/fa76e8313814f5a9e3ac4ec54441d8c917e3ba38.jpg) , "Uh, the Human?" He said, looking and sounding very confused. You bit your lip nervously, "I-is Taeil or Johnny here?" The man nodded and opened the door wide to allow you to enter, which you did, eyes searching the room quickly. There were four other Vleskans in the room and one of them was, "Johnny!" You cried running to him and enveloping him in a warm embrace. "Y/N? What are you doing here? And alone? On your injured foot?!" Johnny pulled you away from him and surveyed you like he was looking for an injury. "I-I, you never came back and you ignored me this morning and I missed you, you can't leave me! I'm sorry if I made you mad, but let's talk about it instead? I know I'm just a human and I keep making mistakes and you have to keep changing things for me and-" Johnny cut you off, "I'm not mad! I'd never be mad at you, Y/N." You stared at him, tears beginning to fall from your eyes, "Then why did you leave?" Your breathing was becoming erratic as you cried in front of him. "Y/N, why are you crying, please don't cry! I'm sorry I keep failing you."

You hit him lightly in the chest, "You've never failed me! You saved me when I was lost in the woods, you're always watching out for me. I just don't get why you left, it hurts Johnny, and I don't even know why." Johnny cast his eyes down, "You only got lost in the woods because we overwhelmed you and didn't treat you right." You wiped the tears from your cheeks, "You left because you thought you were hurting me?" Johnny nods slowly, and you hug him again, burying your tear-stained face in his robe. "It only hurts when you leave me, so don't do it again." This time Johnny hugged you back, holding you tightly in his arms. Someone cleared their throat, and you pulled out of Johnny's arms, suddenly remembering that there were four other beings present in the treehouse. A deep red blush covered your cheeks and you felt your ears heat up. 

"How about you introduce us to the human, now that you've realized what I've been trying to tell you." The shortest Vleskan suggested, giving you a warm smile, his dark brown hair was styled nicely in a comma [shape](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ebcbedde108da16c016efa78e0657750/408ef01e826df7c9-ee/s540x810/791cacd732e08f2944ea85ccc9fa93659d771665.jpg). "Ah, yes of course." Johnny said straightening himself out, "This is Taeil," The short one, "Lucas," The tall Vleskan with big eyes, "Donghyuck," A warm looking Vleskan with light brown hair and a bright [smile](https://66.media.tumblr.com/681b8dcede617c676e0e11ee1466bbb9/6512a3fcdd55663e-02/s540x810/026ece0706c9078732e9b32f9f1bd2ca624ad8b2.jpg), "And Mark." Bright curious eyes, light brown slightly messy [hair](https://66.media.tumblr.com/efe58f462f2257d213bc67d195e79578/d9f512d390be8904-d9/s540x810/54e7c94c72468271031562ff0955fce8b93056eb.jpg). "It's nice to meet you all, sorry for the interruption. I'm Y/N." You felt extremely silly after your emotional outburst, what first impression you must have made. "I'm glad you two worked that out, Johnny has been hiding out here complaining about disappointing you even though we told him you probably didn't feel that way." Donghyuck said rolling his eyes, you giggled while Johnny made a sound of protest at the boy. 

"Y/N, why did you come alone by the way?" Taeil asked, "Yeah, didn't you mess up your ankle?" Lucas added. "You rubbed your neck, "I sort of snuck out while Yuta was in the cleansing room, even though I'm not really supposed to be walking..." - "Y/N! You could have made your injury worse!" Johnny said exasperated, "I had to find you and talk to you Johnny, it was important." You bit your lip, it had been important after all and worth it too, now that Johnny was talking to you again. "Yuta is probably losing his mind thinking you're gone." Mark said, shaking his head, making you pale. "Oh shit." You said standing up quickly and wincing at your ankle. "Alright, no more walking." Johnny said, lifting you into his arms, "Let's go home and stop worrying Yuta. Thanks for everything you guys." - "Sorry again, for barging in." You add softly, "Don't worry about it, now hurry before Yuta rips the whole village apart." Taeil said, giving Johnny a gentle shove on the shoulder.

Johnny holds you tightly as you make your way back to your own treehouse, "I'm sorry for disappearing, Y/N." Johnny said sounding exceptionally sad. "It's ok, as long as you don't do it again. Just talk to me next time, I'd like to think I'm a fairly reasonable person." You told him, resting your head against his chest. When Johnny opened the door to the treehouse you almost collided with Yuta as he was rushing to leave. "Y/N! Thank gods, are you ok? Where did you go?" You cringe at the worry in his voice, "Sorry Yuta, I had to go find Johnny..." Yuta looks up as if he just now realized you were in Johnnys arms, "Ah, you've finally gotten over yourself huh." Johnny looks like a kicked puppy at Yutas words, "It was a miscommunication, Yuta don't be too hard on him please!" You pout, making big eyes at him. "Only because you asked me little bird. But anyway why did you go off on your own? With an injured ankle at that!" Your turn to be scolded it seemed, "I'm sorry it won't happen again, promise." - "It better not or I'll have to do something about it." Yutas words send a pleasant shiver down your spine, and you have a feeling you might like whatever it is he would do, but you push that thought away in favour of asking a question.

"Did Jaehyun come back yet?" You have a feeling the answer is no, but you can't help but ask. "Not yet, he will by tonight though I'm sure of it." Yuta said giving me a comforting smile, "Why did Jaehyun leave?" Johnny asked clearly confused by the situation. "The idiot went and gave too much information at once and then called Y/N weak for getting overwhelmed." Johnnys grip on you tightens at Yutas words and you begin to draw shapes on his arm with your finger in an attempt to calm him down. "He just made a mistake it's fine, Yuta told him off already anyway. I just want him to come home." You said, hoping you could ease the anger that 

Johnny and Yuta were feeling towards Jaehyun. "Only for you princess, only for you. He really is dumb sometimes though." Johnny said, walking over and setting you down on the fur bed with a shake of his head. "That he is indeed." Yuta agrees with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is a new update! I hope you enjoyed! Are you glad yn and johnny made up uwu

**Author's Note:**

> An nct fic!!! Yes hello a new fic I know but this was inspired by a convo w a friend so I am gifting it to her!! N E ways i hope u enjoy


End file.
